Come Over
by Thecastlefan101
Summary: Post Cops and He never thought Kate Beckett would call him at three in the morning, nor did he expect her to say those two "Come over," she And when he arrived all the lights were off and she led him straight to her
1. Chapter 1

After her mother died she never thought she could feel a pain worse than that.  
Evidently she was wrong. She was shot. That was one of the worst physical pains  
she's ever experienced in her life and she even has the emotional pains from it  
too.

But the thing that hurts the most was what could've happened today, what she  
thought did happen. She thought she lost her partner. When that bank blew up all  
she could feel was empty and cold inside, as if her heart had been damaged once  
again.

She knew she loved him but at that moment she realized just how much she was in  
love with him. She realized just how empty life would be without him.

When that bomb went off her heart exploded with it. So when she went inside that  
bank and found him sitting on the floor she didn't-couldn't believe it was him.  
That's why she wanted to touch him, to see if he was really there but Martha  
interrupted.

Maybe she can do it now after dinner. Martha and Alexis are just about finished  
up and maybe if she offers to clean they'll leave and she can be alone with him.  
She just needs to tell him she just needs to hold him for a minute.

But she can't because Martha refuses to let her help or do anything and Castle  
is agreeing. So instead she grabs her coat from the back of her chair and Castle  
walks her to the door.

"Goodnight Castle," she said worrying her bottom lip.

"Night."

"Castle. Did um- did he really have his gun to your neck?"

"Yeah why?"

She sighed and shook her head. "It's nothing. Night," she said walking out the  
door.

Telling him that she's glad he's okay isn't enough anymore! She needs him here  
with her. She needs to be reassured that he's okay and reminded that the bomb  
was nothing but a close call. She needs to hold him and let him know that she's  
glad to have him as a partner.

She's still scared that she's going to lose him and that feeling just won't go  
away. Her body is trembling with fear and her heart is beating so quickly  
because she keeps thinking about next time. Will that be just a close call too?  
How many times can he almost die before she does something about it? How long  
will they have to tread water until she comes to terms with her feelings?

Once she's home she steps into the hot spray of the shower and tries to cleanse  
herself of the fear eating at her. She wants to wipe away the sorrow she's  
feeling from almost losing her partner. She can't-won't imagine what life  
without Castle would be like. It'll hurt too much to not be able to call him or  
have him spitting wild theories during a case.

No. She doesn't want to think about it.

She really does love him and realizing how much now has her mind spiraling.  
She's been healing for a few months but today she was reminded that life isn't  
waiting for her to repair, it goes on and in the midst of it she could lose the  
very person she's healing for. She can't keep stringing him along like this  
because not only is it hurting him but its killing her. All she wants is him and  
when that bomb went off she was reminded of just how much.

When she gets out the shower she puts on a pair of oversized white shorts and a  
long sleeved v-neck shirt. She leaves her hair down and climbs into bed.  
Physically her body is tired, exhausted, but mentally she's fully alert. No way  
she'd be able to get sleep with so much on her mind.

All through the night she try's to shut her mind up and force herself to sleep  
but it's not working. She keeps thinking about Castle and the gun Trapper John  
held to his neck. She could only imagine what he must've been feeling. If John  
had pulled that trigger she would've failed him after she promised to get him  
out. Then her mind brings her to the bomb. Twice his life could've been ended  
today.

She's sick of tossing and turning and not being able to keep her eyes closed for  
more than ten seconds. She's sick of this coldness that settled in her bones  
since she left Castle's apartment. She's sick of worrying about him and she's  
sick of yearning for him.

Kate looked up at the time. 3:21am. Great. He's most likely asleep but she  
doesn't care, she needs to see him, she needs to touch him. She needs to know  
that he's okay, that he's alive and well.

"Tell me you need me," his words from this morning. When he spoke those words  
she thought they were finally going to have that talk she thought that maybe she  
could tell him how she felt. She's tired of biting her tongue, hiding from him  
what he deserves to know, what she deserves to say after so much emotional  
distress. "Tell me you need me." His words ring in her ear playing over and over  
until she can say it out loud. "Tell me you need me." Yes...she most certainly  
does.

So she sits up in bed and dangles her feet off the edge while she dials his  
number.

Castle's asleep in bed when she calls him. His face buried in his pillow and  
laying on his stomach. Normally if his phone rang at three in the morning he  
wouldn't answer but it was the caller ID that got him.

"Beckett?" He said groggily, while taking his free hand and rubbing his face.

Kate took a deep breath, closed her eyes and said only two words before  
responding.

"Come over."

She's nervous now but she won't undo what she did. She's rather be nervous than  
not be able to sleep because she's worried about her partner.

She cuts out all the lights and pulls all the covers back on the bed. Then she  
sits on the end of it and waits. Her mind is buzzing about how he's going to  
react when he gets here but she doesn't want him to do anything. She just wants  
him to be.

It's when she hears the soft rap on her door that her pulse picks up. But still  
she finds the courage to get on her feet and walk to her front door. She self  
consciously fixes her now dry hair and opens the door.

Since its so dark she can't see his face but from his posture she can tell he's  
tired. She notices that he's still in his pjs but just threw on some shoes and  
his coat.

"Kate are you okay?" He asked barging in. "Is something wrong?"

"Shh Castle. Don't speak," she whispered. Kate then brought her hands up and  
wrapped them around his neck pulling them closer. Her nose was right beside the  
back of his head so she could smell him. He smelled like soap and fine wine and  
a smell that was entirely him. That smell is what she'll hold onto it's what  
she'll cherish when she needs him it's what she'll remember when she needs to  
know that he's alive.

When she parted away from him she took off his coat laid it on the couch. Then  
she told him to take off his shoes.

She can't see his face but she knows that he's looking at her. Kate slowly ran  
her hand down his arm, caressing as she went. When she got to his hand she laced  
their fingers together and walked him to her bedroom. She held his hand the  
entire time as she slid into the bed on the opposite side so he could slide in  
behind her. While she had his hand she winded his arm around herself enveloping  
herself in the warmth of his body.

She felt him reach down and pull the blanket up to cover them. She knows that  
he's probably confused but she'll explain it all tomorrow morning.

He doesn't take advantage of the darkness. In fact she thinks that's what's  
stopping him from literally making any kind of move. He's not touching her  
besides the arm draped around her and their laced fingers. She's very grateful  
that he isn't trying to make this more than what it is but at the same time she  
wants him to be just a little closer.

She has yet to break her resolve and now that he's here she doesn't think she  
will. So yes, she risks it and scoots back into him. Her back to his chest her  
butt to his pelvis. He must've understood what she was doing because he brought  
his legs up to hers and rested his head above hers.

Kate felt him relax against her and now maybe she can get some sleep because  
he's fine. He's here with her and she'll protect him from any danger.

She closed her eyes and soon a sleepiness came to her. But right as she was  
about to doze off Castle whispered gently in her ear.

"It's okay. I'm right here."

She didn't respond but she's glad to know that he figured out why she called him  
here. She felt a tear escape from her eye and quickly wiped it away. She's okay  
he's okay and that's what she wants the most. So tomorrow she'll tell him  
exactly how she feels so that way next time... she can turn around and kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your response to this story. One more chapter after this!**

* * *

She didn't sleep that long. Castle got to her apartment last night around four  
and now it's seven thirty and she's waking up. Her body is still exhausted but  
she won't go back to sleep yet. She's enjoying the feel of the man holding her  
too much.

They're in the same position as they were when they got in bed last night. Palm  
to palm and her back pressed into him. But Castle's other hand ended up  
underneath her and is now resting on her stomach. It feels good, he feels good.  
It feels good to finally be held by him after all this time. It's already hard  
enough being this close to him. His body heat is radiating into her and warming  
places the shower hadn't touched. It's making her want him. They've had this  
sexual tension since they first met but she didn't realize just how intense it  
was.

Now that's she's so close and with him holding her so tightly she really does  
want to turn around and kiss him. But she has to quickly remind herself that,  
that's not the reason why she needed him. This isn't about sex it's about her  
almost losing her partner.

Kate lets go of Castle's hand so she could stretch her muscles out without  
waking him. It seems he was waiting for a free hand too because they both ended  
up stretching out but he still didn't wake. Instead when he was done he took his  
now free hand and wrapped that one around her midsection too; unconsciously  
tugging her closer. So it looked as if he was hugging her from behind.

The sun was just beginning to rise and she can see the light starting to come  
through her blinds. Slowly Kate turned around in his arms so she could see his  
face. The light was just shining and she watched as the sunlight rose on his  
features. It was making his face look softer and his lips fuller.

He was so close to dying yesterday. This beautiful man could've been taken from  
the world, from his family, and from her and for what? Because he happened to be  
there when those idiots decided to go through with their plan to rob a bank.  
Life is cruel and unfair. She honestly doesn't know if she'd be able to live  
without him. He's become such a big part in her life that his absence would  
leave a gaping hole in her.

Kate takes a hand and gently caresses his cheek. She doesn't want to wake him  
because he looks to peaceful asleep, so serene. She doesn't want to disturb that  
especially not after the day he's had yesterday. His skin is soft under her  
fingers and just a little rough underneath his chin; where he needs to shave.  
This is a moment she could live in forever.

After about a minute of her touching and staring she shifts her face closer to  
his, so their noses are just barely touching. That's when Castle's eyes flutter  
open and she's instantly hit with an enormous amount of blue. They shine at her,  
even brighter with the sun directly in his face. His eyes right now are like  
blue diamonds cast into a sunbeam or the overview of the ocean during midday.  
Both just as intense and beautiful.

With her hand still rested on his cheek she spoke to him softly. "It's still  
early go back to sleep." And that he did.

Castle didn't go to sleep as soon as she did last night. He wanted to stay up  
longer just in case she had a change of heart and kicked him out. But also he  
didn't know what to do. Kate Beckett called him at three in the morning then  
pulls him into bed with her. What is he supposed to think? Did she want him to  
make a move? He got to touch her all night and hold her to his chest something  
he's dreamed about doing for years now.

Eventually he thinks he understood why it is that she wanted him there but he  
believes that he deserves an explanation. That's why when he awakened two hours  
later and she wasn't there he went searching for the answers that only she could  
give him.

He found her in the kitchen only making slow subtle movements. Now that he can  
see he takes the time to study her. A white pair of shorts and a long sleeved  
shirt although the shorts seemed to be a bit oversized. Her hair is down and  
just slightly tousled from sleeping. She's pouring coffee into two tall mugs on  
the counter.

He wants to know what's going on in her head. He wants to know what she's  
thinking. And he hopes it matches what he's thinking. That maybe last night was  
the start of something new that maybe they could take their relationship to the  
next level. Have that talk they both have been so desperate to have.

She had to get out of that bed. The need for him was growing to strong she  
didn't think she could hold out much longer. It would've been to easy to simply  
do him right then and let him feel how much she needs him than tell him. He  
deserves an explanation so she'll give him one.

She hears him when he walks into the kitchen but he doesn't say anything.  
Probably because he doesn't know it's okay.

"Morning," she said lowly while using one hand to sip her coffee and the other  
to push Castle's cup in his direction.

He walked over to her and took the offered cup. "Good morning," he mumbled.

They both stood there silently just sipping their coffee. She knew she had to  
tell him but she just didn't know how or where to start. But she decided that  
she would just start anywhere.

"Castle look. About last night?"

"Yeah?" He interrupted, looking up from his mug to her eyes.

"I know it isn't something that we normally do." She sat down her mug. "But  
yesterday I- I thought-"

"I died."

"Yeah. I just needed to be reassured that you were okay. Last night I just felt  
like I had to protect you."

Castle smiled. "That's what partners are for." He understands but he wants to  
know what this means for them, if it means anything.

"Great." She smiled back. Just as she was about to speak again he cut her off.

"I should get going. Alexis will wanna know where I am."

"Oh."

"See you tomorrow," he said as he gathered up his coat and shoes by the door and  
left.

Life can be very cruel sometimes. She didn't get to tell him the whole story  
like she wanted to. But she can't help but wonder if this is a good thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter!**

The next few days are awkward to say the least. They're both careful of their movement and what they say around each others. She never had the chance to tell him everything,the whole story. She thinks its a good thing because if she does then she'd be telling him exactly how she feels about him and she doesn't think she's ready for that.

So she strategically avoids being with him after that night. But now he's gone; down to atlantic city with the boys and she misses him. She can't wait for this case to be over so he'll come back. She hasn't talked to him she's still fresh off the worry from the bank incident.

He calls her the first night at the hotel after he decided to go to bed. She sounded relieved to hear his voice and to know that they'd gotten down safely. Ever since they "slept" togetherthings between them have been more awkward and more tense. They have yet to really talk about it and it's driving him nuts. He got his hopes up that this would bring them together and now his soul is just crushed.

They talk for hours that first night. Mostly about nothing but everything at the same time but both avoiding the subject they want to mention. Neither sat anything and they don't talk again unless it's case related. When she finally goes down there she wants to throw herself into his arms but stops herself from doing it. She can't keep doing this to him so instead she settled for a handshake.

Now that's what they do: give each other lingering handshakes like that's supposed to be enough. It is for the time being but both of them wantmore. Their handshakes symbolize all the owrds they can't say, all the actions they can't take into one gesture. A gesture that wasn't intimate now is one of the most intimate and cordial gestures she's ever experienced. She wonders if he feels it too. They give the handshales all the time. At the precinct or other events yet they both are still scared to come out with what they realy want.

As the weeks go by their handshakes linger longer and now they just hold hands. It officially started at Ryan's wedding when they sat together and danced together. Neither come right out and take the others hand they ease their way into it. First by standing to close to the other then letting their hands brush, then their finger tips will link and finally their palms join in a sweet kiss.

After a few more weeks she suffers from a horrific episode of PTSD. She was terribly mean to him and irritable but he handled it well. He gave her the space she needed to get through it and she's never been more grateful. After the case was settled he told her that he'd always be there for her and she just couldn't resist. She held her hand out to him so he would come shake it. When he did she took his hand completely in hers then pulled him down so their faces were just an inch apart. She kissed him on the cheek and thanked him again. It didn't happen again until the scandal with the mayor but both knew that would be their new thing. But they still never talk about it.

Ryan and Esposito never catch them doing any of these intimate things because like always they like to keep things private. Even from themselves. But it's when they almost drown that she finds herself repeating what she did that night. The same sequence of teero onlt amplified because she was in that car too. He could've escaped but instead he stayed in the car too. That was so stupid! But she's never been more grateful for him. But what keeps nagging at her, what had her the most scared about being stuck in that car was that he disappeared. When he went to look for her gunn and she called him he didn's respond. In those few moments she actually thougt she lost him, her partner, her best friend. She knew she was next and she was scared. The only comfort she had was that she'd be dying right after him. That's why she let herself go. There was no sense holding on any longer.

That's why she was so shocked at how he came out of nowhere and pulled her out of the car. She's feeling the same way she felt at the bank when it exploded. She needs him but this time she needs to properly thank him. So when the day is done she takes him out for dinner as a thank you. They eat in silnce mostly but Castle evenually opens up more about Sofia and how Clara Strike ended up being more like her. She listens intently then kisses him on the cheek when he's finished. She takes his hand and gives him a smile that lets him know she understands and that she's here for him whenever he needs.

She knows she should turn away but she can't bring herself too. She's madly in love with this man and everything he says and does to her only tell her that he loves her too. She's tired of fighting it, fighting them. So she leans in only hoping he will too. It takes only a second fro him to realize what's happening and he leans in too. But apparently he misread her signal because she brusheed right past his lips and went straight for his ear.

Softly she whispered, "My place twelve o'clock. The door'll be open." Then she kissed his cheek and walked away.

At night is when it gets worse, when the worry gets at it's worst. New York truly is the city that never sleeps because at night all she can hear are sirens and horns honking and people screaming and parties booming and as a cop she knows the dangers of New York streets. She knows that every night someone is mugged or murdered or kidnapped and she wouldn't know what to do with herself if something happened to him. He almost died again but thank goodness it was another close call. But will every time be a close call? How many more chances will he have? She can't wait anymore because she can't keep taking chances.

She finds herself the same way she was last time. Hair wet long sleeves and sleep deprived. The only difference is she's in her underwear and she's not trying to sleep but simply waiting. She's waiting to hear her front door open and feel a man slide into bed behind her. She's tired of waiting and putting off how she feels so they'll do this again only this time they'll do it right. In the morning she'll really tell him, she'll tell him how she feels and maybe if he lets he, she'll show him.

She's falling asleep by the time he gets there. He's an hour and a half later but she doesn't care. As long as he's alright and he's here with her she's okay. She'll ask him what took so long in the morning.

They lay in the same position they did last time. Her back to his chest, her butt to his pelvis, and his arm draped over her stomach. And as soon as they settle they fall asleep. They've had a long day and they deserve the rest and the company. They sleep like this all night, just holding each other, just breathing each other in. It's like they've finally accepted the fact that they belong together. The peace radiating off of them is shining bright, the love between them is more powerful than anything they've battled before. And now it's time.

She wakes up around six this time and again the sun is just coming up. She allows herself to bask in the warmth of the sun and the man behind her before she turns around. He doesn't stir so she knows he's still deep in sleep. So she just watches him. How relaxed his face is in sleep how even his breathing is. God. She loves him so much. It's amazing how you can go from loathing someone to bein madly in love with them. But she seen it coming from miles away.

She lets her fingers gently trace over his face. From playing in his hair down to his cheeks to his lips. She lets her finger tips linger there. She remembers how those lips feel when they touch her skin. Whenever he kissed her cheek and she remembers what they flet like the only time they connected to her lips. But she needs to be reminded of just how good he feels, how good he tastes. So slowly she moves closer, trying to get her mouth aligned with his. As soon she gets close enough she stops and gives herself a moment to gain compousre. Her heart is bearting so quickly she thinks he'll wake up from it being so loud. It's when she rest her hand on his cheek like she did last time that his eyes flutter open. Once again she's hit with a giant wave of blue and again she's in love.

They're always in sync. It's been that way since they met each other all those years ago. So they must've been thinking the same thing for the past couple of hours because they both said the same thing as the same time. It's not the ideal way of starting the conversation but it's all they need now.

"I'm in love with you."

Her heart swelled up and she just couldn't hold back anymore. She pushed her lips into his and kissed hin, hard, knocking him backwards so he lay on his back. Just as quickly she lifted one leg and put it on the side of him so she was sitting on topif him. His hands instantly came up to rest on her waist.

They've both been waiting so long for this and now they've got it. They've got each other. And now she knows that now that she has him, not that he's hers she won't have to worry about him anymore because he'll always be safe with her.

They make love that morning and continue confessing their love for each other throughout it. She's never been touched the way he touches her. She's never been made love to so deeply before. She was an idiot thinking that they could hold hands and kiss on the cheek without something coming of it. But that's okay she really can't complain.

When it's over she apologizes for waiting so long, for giving him mixed signals. He just kisses her again and says what's in the past doesn't matter. He's just happy that she asked him to come over again tonight.

**Thank you all so much for your continued support on this story. I don't think I've ever had a story** **get so popular so fast :) I love you all! And I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only wrote this because someone (Yeah you know who you are) called me out on not marking this complete. :) Final chapter. I mean it this time!**

**I hope you guys like it!**

He never expected this to happen. Her calling him at three o'clock in the morning and asking him over. Who knew that would lead them to this; sharing kisses and laughter with one another. They've talked about the things they've been keeping to themselves. But they also know a lot more. Like when they first started getting feelings for each other. It's something he never expected to happen with Kate Beckett. She's willingly letting her feelings flow free and it's music to his ears.

He's not mad at her anymore. Okay he wasn't _mad_. Just upset that she had him come over and sleep in her bed but never thought to explain anything. But now he understands and he couldn't be happier.

She's at peace for the next couple of weeks. They both are. They're blissfully happy in silence because they haven't told anyone about their new status yet. It's just been an inside joke whenever they're around people. Whenever they're by themselves they try to make moments last. They linger and caress, touch and kiss, and she's never been this happy before. Not in any other relationship she's been in.

Since the night when they almost drowned they've spent every night together, coiled in each others arms. They haven't necessarily talked about where their relationship is going or even what it is. They must've decided that they'll cross that bridge when they come to it. It's too fresh right now to pollute it with titles and promises. They're content with where they are right now so this is how they'll be until the time comes for them to talk.

No one still has a clue although Lanie does suspect that something is different between Castle and Beckett but she can't put her finger on it. Four and half years they've had this back and forth but never crossed that line so she understands Lanie's reluctance to guess that they're…together? Dating?

Alls going well fro them until DNA found at a crime scene matched the DNA collected at Beckett's shooting. It sent her spiraling back down again. Castle could see it happening and he tried to get her to back off, he did. But she wasn't listening. Every time he would try to console her she would just mutter "I'm fine Castle," and change the subject. He understands how important solving her mothers case is to her but there has to be a time when her life comes first. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if he lost her. Oh goodness. What would Jim do? Losing his wife and his daughter? He would lose it too.

He has to find a way to convince her to step away. Otherwise the next time he sees her she'll be in a body bag.

* * *

He knows this probably isn't going to be pretty and it'll take a lot of convincing to make her understand. But she's worth the struggle.

He took a deep breath before knocking on her door.

"Hey," she greeted when she opened the door. He couldn't help but notice her smiling.

"Hey."

"I just got off the phone with Esposito. Our killer had a key chain and he matched it to Eastway Car rentals." She led him over to the murder board she has set up in her living room.

"That could be any one of a thousand cars."

"I know. It's a needle in a hay stack but at least it's a haystack. And they keep most of their licenses on file."

"Kate-"

"Yeah, he's probably using a fake ID but we should be able to narrow it down from the-"

"Kate!"

"What's wrong?"

Here goes nothing. He moved around to stand in front of her. Maybe it'll help her fully understand how serious he is.

"You um," he cleared his throat. "You have to stop. This investigation, you have to stop."

"Castle we already talked about his. I'm fine. I'm in control." It sounds as if she's trying to soothe him when it's definitely the other way around.

"No you're not. They are. And if you don't stop they will kill you Kate."

"What're you talking about?" The look on her face is tearing him up. He's about to drop a huge bomb on her and it could sever their relationship and partnership.

"Before Montgomery went into that hangar, he sent a package to someone. Someone he trusted. It contained information damaging to the person behind all this. Montgomery was trying to protect you, but the package didn't arrive until after you'd been shot." he's making sure he speaks calmly. He doesn't want to upset her by yelling or raising his voice in anyway. "Montgomery's friend struck a deal with them. If they left you alone, the package and the information inside would never see the light of day. But they made one condition you had to back off. And that's the reason you're alive Kate. Because you stopped."

"How do you know this?" she asked simply. But it's the exact question he was hoping she wouldn't ask. It's the question that he has to answer that will no doubt make her put her wall back up between them.

He put his head down and sighed before speaking. "In order for the deal to work someone had to make sure you weren't pursuing it."

She looked hurt instantly and he could tell she wanted to run but she needed confirmation first about what she's hearing. "Are you a part of this?"

"I was just trying to keep you safe."

She walked away from him and with every step he felt his heart break more and more. "By lying to me about the most important thing in my life?"

"That lie was the only thing that was protecting you."

"Castle I didn't need protection I needed a lead. And you sat on it for a year!" she took a quick breath and suddenly she was detective Beckett not Kate. "Now who is this man? How do I find him?"

"He's a voice over the phone. A shadow in a parking garage."

"You met with him?" he keeps betraying her. And the anger in her eyes is enough to have him falling on his knees and begging her forgiveness. "Castle how do you know that he's not behind my moms murder? How do you know he's not involved? How the hell could you do this?"

"Because I love you." he just said it. No thinking. Just blurted it out. She looked surprised like she didn't know but she did. She does. "But you already know that don't you?" Not only because they said it together the morning they got together but because of something else. "You've known for about a year."

"Are you kidding me? You're actually bringing this up right now, after you told me you just betrayed me?"

"Kate listen to me-"

"Listen to you! How am I even supposed to trust anything that you say?"

He never imagined it would ever get this bad. "How're you- Because of everything we've been through together! Four years! Four years I've been right here. Four years just waiting for you to open your eyes and see that I'm right here! And I'm more than a partner! These past few weeks have been great but meaningless. What we have is so much more than this!"

She ran a hand through her hair but didn't speak. "Every morning I bring you a cup of coffee just so I can see a smile on your face because I think you are the most remarkable," he's having trouble not raising his voice any louder. "Maddening, challenging, frustrating person I've ever met. And I love you Kate and if that means anything to you. If you care about me at all just don't do this."

"If I care about you Castle? You cut a deal for my life like I was some kind of a child. My life. Mine. You don't get to decide."

"Do you wanna die? What about them killing you isn't getting through? Can't you think about the people that love you? How it's going to affect them?" She tried to speak but he cut her off. Castle started taking slow steps forward. "I know you wanna solve her case Kate. I know you wanna make the man who shot you pay but is death worth it? You have so much to live for!"

"Like what?" She scoffed. He knows she doesn't mean it. She doesn't. She just wants to stay angry.

"Like us." He stepped into her fully taking her face in his hands. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. "I know you can feel this. What we have is worth living for. Choose life Kate. Whoever killed your mother will pay. He will that I can promise you. But while you're alive you need to choose to live. Because otherwise this may just be your last day."

She turned her head away, tearing filling her eyes. He can tell she's trying to fight them but they fall down her cheeks one by one.

"Tell me Kate," he continued. His breathing whispering across her face. "Tell me we aren't worth living for." For several moments she didn't speak. He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He assumed she did the same. "Tell me!"

"I can't."

"Then choose to live. Walk away from the darkness Kate. Come into the light and live. With me, Lanie, the boys, your father. You're entire family! But live for you. Not for her Kate. She wouldn't want to see you this way. She wouldn't want you to die like this."

"Castle. I-" she cut off, the tears finally getting to her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lying and having you run around in circles for me-"

"Shh," he spoke softly. Gently caressing her face. "Just tell me you're choosing to live. You have to move on from this." It took another long moment but she nodded. Finally. "Then that's all we need." her hugged her close while she left out her cries. He knows she's thinking she's letting her mom down but she isn't. even though he never met Johanna he thinks it's safe to say she's happy her daughter is choosing to move on. And he knows for sure that Jim would be too.

"Thank you…Castle." The "for everything" was implied.

"Always." He knows it isn't going to be this easy. It'll take a while for her to accept this but he knows she'll get through. She's strong. And he'll be strong for her whenever she needs. Because he loves her, and that...is enough.


End file.
